1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a system and a method for signal input control and a video device thereof, and more particularly to a system and a method for signal input control using a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and a video device thereof.
2. Related Art
In current technologies, the High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is a fully digitized image and audio transmission interface capable of transmitting uncompressed audio signals and image signals. Since HDMI allows simultaneous transmission of audio and image signals in the same cable, system installation is drastically simplified. HDMI is chiefly applied in electronic or video devices such as multimedia players, personal computers, console gaming systems, integrated amplifiers, digital audio systems, and televisions. The video devices adopting the HDMI connectors have a Display Data Channel (DDC) that only transmits the Extended Display Identification Data (EDID). However, when the system manufacturer needs to debug, perform code upgrades, maintain equipment, or perform pre-shipment tests, other circuit channels would need to be designed to transfer the control commands, which leads to inconvenient operation or adds to the system cost.